Parachute
by meaganl124
Summary: Finny's girlfriend, Maddy, comes to town when she hears of his...accident, and she's desparate to find out the reason the coordinated Finny suddenly turned clumsy, and she'd led to none other than Gene. Too bad she has nowhere to turn now. F/OC some G/OC.
1. In a Jiffy

I sprinted through the grounds of Devon school, leaving my taxi in the dust, as I looked for the infirmary. All the guys around looked me with big eyes, eying my long legs that ate up so much ground as I ran, but I ignored them. I didn't have time to deal with them. I was still my own school uniform, the female counterpart to Devon school, but my all girls' school was a total of three quarters of an hour away, without traffic. I stopped suddenly, looking around, for some way to go next.

Before a shy looking boy could ask me what I was doing and if I needed help, I ran off again, my lungs searing with pain and I found the little doctor's room. I felt silly, out of breath, my dark mahogany hair up in a high, preppy ponytail, swishing whenever I moved my head, and my red plaid skirt reached my knees.

"You shouldn't be here. No one's allowed to see Finny." A boy from next to me sighed.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked breathlessly.

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Well, could you tell me?" I said, my voice dripping with annoyance.

He nodded and I waited. Then he said, "He fell out of a tree onto the riverbank…his leg is shattered."

I put a hand to my mouth, and tears blurred my vision.

"Who are you anyway?" the boy asked. "You're not from around here."

"You're right, I'm not…I'm Isabella." I held out my hand. He took it and eyed me as he said, "I'm Gene…you don't look like an Isabella."

I cracked a smile. "All my girlfriends tell me that…they call me "Maddy" for Madison, because that's my middle name."

"Nice to meet you Madison." He smiled, and I smiled until I saw something in his eyes and I looked down.

"So how do you know Finny?"

"He's…he's my best friend."

I widened my eyes, a look of recognition on my face. "Finny's told me all about you…he respects you a lot…he tells me you're the best friend a guy could ask for."

He looked nervous and asked me my relation to Phineas, as if he didn't want to talk about himself. I shrugged it off, I had no problem with that.

"Phineas…we met in the summer of 1940- two years ago- at the boardwalk…I thought he was cute…he kept looking in my direction…I thought when he was coming over he was coming to talk to my friends, not me…but he looked straight at me and asked if I wanted to grab a bite with him…I accepted..And…it was summer love." I reminisced how jealous every other person seemed around us. "We kept in touch…and stayed together…said I reminded him of his best friend…smart, always on top of things…" then I frowned. "I just got word of the accident this morning. I left school without a word, had to see him…"

"You love him." It wasn't a question, it was an observation. He seemed guilty as he said that.

"Yeah. I do." I admitted.

The doctor came out and said he was done with sports forever now, but he'd be able to walk again after his leg was fixed.

Gene went in to see my long time boyfriend first, and I waited. When Gene left, the doctor said no more visitors today, but I used the charm I shared with Finny, and managed to get in. I closed the door gently behind me and he lifted his head up from his little bed, and got a big grin on his face, as if I were the best Christmas present he could get this year, or ever.

"Mads." He grinned as I walked over to his bedside.

"Finny…what have you gotten yourself into?" I stroked his face, as my voice broke.

"Nothing that can't be fixed up." And I made a sobbing laugh.

"You won't be able to play sports anymore." I made a frown. Finny without sports…was like…the world ending.

"But I'll walk again…I can't imagine someone as beautiful as you staying with a handicap." He shuddered.

I smiled as I caressed his cheek. "I love you…no matter what." I leaned in and kissed him, and the feeling sent shivers down my spine. I'd missed this.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what happened?" he sighed. I smirked, he knew me all too well.

He started. "I fell off the branch…I have this club with Gene…and we were being dumb…and I hit the ground, not the river…and broke my leg. I thought I was reaching out for Gene, but he wouldn't help…but that's crazy. He'd never hurt me. It's against code for me to accuse him."

I got up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his beautiful eyes filled with wonder.

"Just because you go by a code, doesn't mean I have to as well. I'm going to have a chat with Gene."

I knew something seemed off about him, and I was going to find out what.


	2. Flash Forward

Finny was forced to go home, and not succeeding in getting anything from Gene, who avoided me like the plague, I went back to my school. I was tutoring some girls at the summer session, but I'd taken an extended break. I went to visit Phineas at his home once before school started up again, and he looked like an invalid in his home…it hurt me…and it hurt him to see past my façade, as I was a terrible liar. It was a fun visit though. His sister made jokes that she was glad I was there, because Finny kept complaining about everything until I came by, and that took on the care duty instead of her and their mother. I loved Phineas. He loved me too.

"Maddy, why are you here? Gene visited for…a day and left..but you've been here a week. You don't have to take care of me."

I'd responded with a smile and said, "I do have to, or who's going to after you graduate from Devon?" it got silent. Now, we had stepped into the realm of marriage. Finny was the kind to never wait. He used to swear that the second he was "free" he'd get hitched…well…as soon as he fell in love…and now, we both automatically assumed we'd be marrying each other.

"God, I love you so much." He'd said with so much devotion and affection evident in his tone. By winter, I had grown tired of the endless questionings about my mental health, if I was depressed, if my boyfriend was okay, if anything was wrong…so I took off for Devon again, hearing that Phineas was back.

I got there, and immediately charmed my way into exchanging schools for a few weeks, how, I don't know…the power of charisma was unfathomable, unbelievable. I was in Gene's room for a bit, rooming with him, until the rumors proved true a week later, when Finny came back. While rooming with Gene, the headmaster specifically told me if I was caught with him, in that way, I'd never be able to set foot on the school grounds ever again, but I need not worry about that- because I did not want Gene in that way…though sometimes I wondered if he was on the same terms. I felt like he was trying to step into Finny's shoes, and that angered me. He was wearing that pink shirt…and ugh. But he proved to have much of my personality…he was just as focused and studious as me. We became friends, with much tension in between as I came to terms that he probably liked me, and he knew I was his best pal's girl. We were just like each other…except he was a bit odd to say the least…and he flirted…but I shut down his advances. I couldn't exactly tell Finny though, he wouldn't believe his best friend would ever betray him, especially in terms of trying to get his girl.

Another thing, when I'd gotten Gene to spill the beans, he seemed so guilty and nervous I forgave him, but ran off to tell Finny it was true. But he wouldn't believe me, and once the fall session started, Gene told me he tried to tell Finny too, but that didn't work. Finny was in denial. When Finny got back, I'd kissed him hello, and soon after, goodbye, as I was done there, and I went back to my own school. But through regular updates, some from Finny, some from Gene, Finny was trying to get Gene to become sporty, and Gene agreed…He felt bad, because he'd caused Finny to not be able to be in the Olympics. Finny couldn't go to the war anymore, and as much as that hurt him- that relieved me so, so much, and I told him that. He'd laughed over the phone, and my stomach got tight with knots like it always did when I heard him laugh. It was the most magical sound in the world to me. He said he loved me, and appreciated my worry, but he could take care of himself, and at that I'd rolled my eyes. Finny was impulsive, gorgeous, trusting…perfect…so what he couldn't play sports anymore? At least he wouldn't die in the war, where I'd possibly never even get to see him again.

Finny, whenever he heard something he didn't like, he pretended it didn't happen, which upset me, but I let it go. He couldn't be actually flawless now could he?

One day, I got a call, and I was notified, and I jumped up and sprinted down the hall to the phone. It was late, who was calling? Had something happened to Finny?

My heart tripping over itself, I picked up the phone, and whispered hello, and with a tiny piece of disappointment heard Gene's voice. I'd wanted to hear Finny's voice, to know he's okay.

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Is Finny okay? What's going on?" I asked frantically, even though I tried to hide it.

"He's fine. He's…trying to study." He laughed, just as I broke into laughter. The boys had made a trade-off. Gene learn sports, and Finny learn academics.

"So what's going on?" I said, now grinning, thinking this was a pleasant conversation, but then the other line got quiet and scared I called Gene's name. As much as I tried to hide it, Gene was interesting to me…and I somewhat liked him…but I loved Finny, so it didn't matter.

"Leper…Leper's gone. He's gone off, he signed up and now he's gone."

My heart broke a bit. Leper of all people went?

"He seemed so happy too." Gene said slowly, as if the reality and irony was settling in.

"No…" I whispered. I gulped, swallowing back the tinge of sadness I felt. "Tell Finny I love him, and good night to both of you."

"Will do. Night Isabella."

"Bye Gene." I didn't even notice he'd called me by my real name over the phone tonight. Why did Leper going off to war feel like the world was ending…that all hope and innocence was lost?


	3. XOXO

As upset I was over Leper leaving, I was relieved that it wasn't Finny in his place. Knowing him, if Gene hadn't caused the fall and for Finny to break his leg, he'd have enlisted first, and God knows what state I'd be in then. I could picture it now, me standing in the midst of other families and wives as they tearfully said goodbye to their boys, their men…and then a sudden flash of another image flashed through. The wives and girls of the soldiers were standing by the runway where the plane carrying their boys would land, and all the men got off, and every female rushed forward with glee to kiss their man...but me. Instead of Finny stepping off, there was a casket, and Gene was behind him. I slowly walked over in a daze, and touched the wooden shining coffin lid and tears flooded my eyes.

Then, I turned to Gene, and threw my arms around him as I sobbed. The thing that made it worse, was in my mind, it was a moving picture, but there was no sound, which made it all the more eerie.

But I needn't dwell on that. At that moment, I was watching over Leper's snail house or whatever it was with Finny beside me. He'd just come back from breakfast, not wanting to hear about war, and Leper's "achievements."

He'd stormed in, his mouth set in a grim line, and I'd looked up, startled, as I heard the door slam behind him.

"Finny?" I got up and walked over to his bed where he sat on the edge of. "Finny, what's wrong?" I sat beside him.

"Maddy, what is all this talk of war. It's ridiculous, and it's starting to get under my skin."

I sighed. "Phineas, you have no idea how sincerely happy I am you can't go to war-"

"You don't get it!" he stood up, using his cane for support. "You never will!" he pulled out a load of official looking letters and thrust them in front of my face, waving them. "I kept asking for someone to take me, the Navy, Coast Guard, Army…I was getting close to writing the Russian forces! Once the medical reports come back, it's always the same."

He tossed them into my lap and stood there, looking down at me, anger and hurt radiating from him.

I looked through each of them, seeing from where all these letters were addressed, and I remembered the day he felt so alone, when he thought Gene and Brinker were going to enlist.

I looked up at him with a sincere, sympathetic expression on my face. "Fin-"

"Save it." He grumbled. "You just don't want me at risk. But I loved the thrill Isabella! Sports and adventure is what I lived for!"

Then he added, "Besides you."

I left the letters on the bed and slowly stood and hugged him tightly, wrapping my arms around his torso, and my head snuggled into his chest.

"If it were me, me at risk of dying, you'd be the same as me now."

"Well, of course I would! You're the girl! I'm supposed to support you, to be your shoulder to lean on, to be the one to provide for you, to be your hero. How can I do any of that now?"

I took my face out of his shirt and looked up into his eyes, and said seriously, "you are, and always will be my hero. I'll be in back of you for whatever you do. And it's my job to care for you, to worry for you…"

"Don't worry Maddy, I'm being dramatic. I'll always be here for you. I love you." He then kissed me fiercely, as if he wanted to erase the conversation with heated kisses.

"I love you." I said in one breath as we kissed.

…

"Yes, Brinker's a jerk and Leper's back…but what did he say again?" I widened my eyes at Gene. Gene confided in me his every darkest thought, as if he couldn't keep anything from me anymore. He acted like I was something to him that I could never actually be.

"That everyone hates me and the only friend I have, I…I pushed out of a tree."

My hands flew to my mouth to cover my gasp. "But, Gene, he's gone crazy! You have friends here. I'm your friend, even though I know you kind of ruined my boyfriend's life."

"Why have you been so cool about it?" he asked suspiciously, as if he'd been pondering this for quite some time.

"Because that way he remains in my sight, and home, and with me…safe and alive." I touched Gene's arm. "Thank you."

He was looking at the contact out of the corner of his eye and I smiled warmly. "You aren't bad. Jealousy is a bitch."

He gave me a crooked smile, mostly out of me cursing, but I didn't care.

That night, in my bed, I was tossing and turning in my sleep, when I dreamt the boys were fighting over me…and then I threw Finny out the door, and kissed Gene like he was the love of my life. I sat up in my bed, sweat running down my face, even though it was past Christmas. Christmas…how magical that was.

Finny had proposed.

The one gift he'd gotten me had been in a small box, and I'd been utterly clueless the whole time, until he opened the box, with the diamond ring glimmering inside it. I'd immediately squealed a yes, and he slid it on my finger and I kissed him passionately, holding him close to me, as Gene and Brinker looked on clapping, but when I looked around at the boys, I saw Gene eyeing me in such a way that he was unhappy, but happy for his friend. I turned back to Phineas with a wide, bright smile as I rested my head on his shoulder, but in the back of my mind, something about Gene and the emotions he put out was bothering me.


	4. Lies and Death

"Finny I-" I burst into the room he shared with Gene, only to find it empty, but the beds had been slept in. I quickly thought about what Brinker had been asking me before, about Finny's fall from the tree. He'd been questioning me in the Assembly Room, acting all official while he asked me these things. Why he asked me when I wasn't there, because I was so close with both Finny, obviously, and Gene.

So, I turned around, and sprinted to the First Building, up the marble stairs, and into the Assembly Room. Leper was there, saying crazy things I could care less about hearing about, and Brinker said, "Ah Isabella, thank you for joining us. So, it has been rumored you are with Gene…"

"I don't care." Phineas got up, and started out towards the door. He wasn't about to listen to an accusation that I was with his best friend behind his back.

"We haven't got all the facts!" Brinker cried out.

"I'm not like that; I wouldn't hurt Finny like that." I muttered, so only Finny who was close by could hear. Finny then lost it, just as he had muttered, "Let's get going Maddy." He whirled around and exclaimed, "You get your facts Brinker! You get every fucking fact there is in the world!" he was already storming out the door towards the stairs, crying.

I glared at the guys in the room, and then sprinted out after my fiancé. "Finny! Wait!"

The words had barely gotten out of my mouth when Finny had suddenly lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs like a toy, clumsily. He fell down and down, and the moment, he reached the bottom, unmoving; laying sprawled out across the bottom of the staircase unnaturally.

At that, I screamed, and got down the stairs in a blur to reach his side.

"Finny, you're alright." I told him, as my hands fluttered around his chest and body trying to help him in some way. He just calmly looked at me, letting me fuss over him, and I saw the slightest smile on his lips. By my actions in the past few minutes, I'd proved I loved him and only him, Gene was never in the same ball park as he was for me. Plus, he probably thought I was cute for fussing, as if we had been married for years already instead of just being engaged.

Everyone else got down the stairs, and Stanpole eventually took him away, and he told me and Gene it was a clean break, and I let out a ragged breath. It would be easy to reset, and Phineas was okay. It had been the most frightening experience of my life to watch the accident myself unfolding, instead of me just rushing through the school to see him.

That night, I had the same idea as Gene, and went to visit Finny, but Gene was not welcome and Finny was thrashing around. With me however, he was calmer, and happier. In order for me to not talk about the events of that night, we discussed wedding plans.

I stuck by Finny's side all the time, and this was no exception. Gene came by with the suitcase of Finny's stuff, and he stood there in the doorway, and Finny and I got silent and looked at him. I looked at Finny, then at Gene.

"I...I'll be outside…If you need anything Fin, just shout." I smiled, leaned in, and pecked him on the lips, whispered that I loved him, then exited. I didn't eavesdrop, as Stanpole told me I could go and come back around five after the surgery when Phineas would be waking up.

So that's what I did, but when I got there, Gene and I weren't greeted by happy news.

"I'm sorry, but he's dead. The bone marrow escaped and went into his bloodstream, stopping his heart. Right in the middle of procedure. I should've sent him to Boston, but I didn't, I mean it was such an easy set…" he broke off, and Gene remained stoic, and tears flooded my eyes, my heart was slowing too.

I was dead now as well. This wasn't real. Phineas, who had promised that this, well, variations of this, would never happen.

Without me realizing, I was now shouting at the doctor, Gene holding me back. "Let me see him! You're lying! No! It's not true!"

Stanpole sighed, and beckoned his finger for me to follow him, totally unfazed by my screaming at him, and I left Gene and went to see Finny.

I knew the second I saw the body that this wasn't a good idea.

He wasn't there, everything about him that I loved was gone…it was a shell.

I still wandered over to him, and stroked his face, and kissed his lips goodbye, and talked to him for a bit, still sobbing. His cold hand made it all so final and real. I wanted to join him, but that wasn't going to happen. He'd want me to go on, to be happy. And it isn't an assumption, it was genuine. He had told me that once, that if anything should happen to him…

It was all so final, and I knew that no one would want to talk about Finny now, and I'd be a sad reminder. I was as good as a widow. I was pitied.


	5. The Wrong Kind of Love

With Phineas' death, I did something I never thought I'd do. Get together with Gene. Several years since Finny had died, I'd married Gene, but I still wore Finny's engagement ring, and not the engagement or wedding ring from Gene. Maybe it was unfair, maybe not, but I couldn't let go. Maybe after all these years, I'd chosen Gene because he practically became Finny, and he reminded me so much of him. Finny's spirit lived on through the two of us. Finny was a hero, and he saved us both, and sometimes I wonder, when I die, will I be young with Finny, or old with Gene, and I hope it's the first, just because I loved Finny in a way that only happens once in a lifetime if you're lucky.

The first born I had, Gene and I named Phineas, and the strange thing is, as he grew, he seemed to look exactly like him…maybe it was a sign, or maybe I was a crazy widow who saw her dead fiancé in everything and everyone…but to this day, my love is to Finny…even the day Gene first kissed me, taking me by surprise, I'd been thinking of Finny.

I've told him multiple times that he deserved someone who could love him right, but he'd responded with that he was lucky to have me, and it was his fault Finny was dead, so me still mourning him after all this time was fine to him.

And whether or not it bothered him or not, I never found out, and I was content with that.

...

REVIEW!

After all, this short story is over! Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
